


clothing

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anon: something about Yata wearing Fushimi's uniform jacket.</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>They sit at the foot of the bed, all their clothes save for their boxers strewn messily around them. Yata is relaxed even in between Fushimi's legs, too focused on the wide holographic screen before them to be shy. Fushimi's got his arms around his bare belly and his head comfortably resting atop his ginger hair.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	clothing

Fushimi hates a lot of things and likes a rare few. In fact, when questioned, the only two things he'd ever admit to liking would be Yata (this being common knowledge), and sex with Yata (this one's more of a common assumption among his subordinates).

What he loves however, are the days when he finds Yata alone in his apartment or office on his own volition, knowing full well that even when his intentions were pure ("I-I'm here on Kusanagi-san's orders!" is his usual excuse because his pride keeps him from saying "I miss you," and "I just wanted to see you"), every time he does visit, Fushimi  _never_  holds back, and they always— _always_ —end up strewing their clothes all across the floor as they set aside pasts, caution, and conscience; carnal instinct driving them to tangle their bodies and to indulge in the other in an almost hopeless attempt to satiate their want.

And although Yata is less affectionate when he's sober, Fushimi savors each moment nonetheless because Yata still sticks around—"suffers his presence" longer each time and for a short while, he has Yata all to himself.

They sit at the foot of the bed, all their clothes save for their boxers strewn messily around them. Yata is relaxed even in between Fushimi's legs, too focused on the wide holographic screen before them to be shy. Fushimi's got his arms around his bare belly and his head comfortably resting atop his ginger hair.

"Ha! I'm so winning this one, Saru!" Yata exclaims, tilting his body along with the controls as  
if doing so would help Mario steer the kart through the sharp turns.

Fushimi, a lot more composed and calm, mumbles something in approval, a mischievous smirk gracing his face. He makes quick work with pressing a sequence of buttons and his own kart in the game shoots forward, past Yata's own and through the finish line.

"Winner: Saru!" is, yet again, displayed on the screen, and Yata groans and throws the control to the side.

"That was a cheat code, wasn't it?!" He turns to glare at Fushimi. "Fucking cheater!"

The devious boy plants a quick kiss on Yata's cheek. "I'm just a better racer."

"Are you blind?!" Yata exclaims, a red tint creeping on his cheeks. "I was totally going to win that one!" As if to prove his point, he take Fushimi's glasses and puts it on, smirking when he sees the quick flash of annoyance in Fushimi's eyes.

"Whoa. You're fucking blind, Saru!" He squints up at his best friend's face and then turns to decipher what the screen's morphed into. The glasses magnified and distorted everything, giving him a headache that he easily ignored.

The earlier annoyance disappears as Fushimi occupies himself by trailing kisses down the length of Yata's neck, enjoying Yata's lenient side. But it returns soon after when an incessant knocking resounds throughout the bedroom.

"Fushimi!" they hear Awashima's voice call from over on the main door of the apartment.

"E-Err, Saru…" Yata starts, and Fushimi bites down on his shoulder to cut him off. "Ignore her. She'll go away if she doesn't get a reply." His hands feel their way up Yata's bare torso. "I want to do it again," he says against Yata's skin.

The knocking persists and Yata turns uncomfortable and stiff. "There are tons of people that can do my work for me," Fushimi says in an attempt to relax Yata. "Won't you let me spend the day with you?"

"B-But… The cold hearted woman…" Yata begins to say when a loud bang startles them both.

"Fushimi, I'm coming in!" Awashima yells and they hear the sound of footsteps crossing the living room and approaching the bedroom.

Yata throws Fushimi off and searches for his clothes and finds his shirt in ruins. He groans as he hurriedly pulls up his pants. "Dammit, Saru! That's the fifth time this month!"

Fushimi finds his clothes more quickly. He's already buttoning up his white button up shirt before Yata even finds his pants. He throws his blue uniform jacket over to Yata. "Make do."

He rushes to the door before Awashima could tear it down as well. "What?" he deadpans in his pessimistic tone of voice, opening the door slightly enough to see the impatience in Awashima's face.

"Movement from the Colorless king. We'll make our move in an hour." She crosses her arms below her chest and taps her feet impatiently.

"You had to break my door for that…? It's a goddamn hour from now," he complains. "Couldn't you have called me in my PDA?"

Awashima rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Knowing you boys, you won't be finished until tomorrow. And whenever you two are together, your PDA's practically don't exist anymore."

"Yata-kun," she calls, and Fushimi lets the door fall open to reveal a blushing Yata with bed head, the blue on the Scepter4 uniform seemingly a darker shade against Yata's white skin. The jacket was far too large for him, and it didn't provide any cover for the red marks decorating the skin around his collar bone. Fushimi's thick framed glasses tips down his nose as he stares wide-eyed at Awashima. He points a finger to himself, silently asking her if he was talking to him. His eyes dart from Fushimi, who was silently enjoying the exchange, and Awashima.

"Yes, you. You might want to get going too—" At this, Fushimi wanted to complain, but Awashima holds up her index finger before he could say anything. "Izumo's forgetful, just like you. He never remembers to view the attachments. The details Munakata's lax about are in there."

She turns to Fushimi. "Hurry up. Don't keep us waiting," she says and leaves.

"Yes," he grits out, miffed about his time with Yata being cut short. He turns to Yata and finds the ginger rummaging through his closet. "Taking your clothes!" he says, shoving his head and arms through the hole of one of Fushimi's spare tees.

In a rush, he grabs his skateboard and runs out. Fushimi is left standing, hating the Colorless King and his dog even more. He sighs and pops in the last three buttons on his shirt.

He walks to the direction of his discarded jacket when Yata dashes back in, panting and completely out of breath. Yata pauses at the door before fast-walking over to Fushimi and giving the taller boy a peck on the lips as he slips in Fushimi's glasseses.

Fushimi's vision clears and he sees the hard look Yata wears. "No cheating this time, alright? Fight fair, Saru!" Yata says before hopping on his board and skating out of the room, waving Fushimi bye.

And Fushimi is left to deal with the almost deafening thumps of his heart. "You're the unfair one, Misaki…" he mutters, shaking his head and massaging his temple. "Expecting me to fight fairly while you wear _my_  clothes and  _my_ marks… All my energy would be put to trying not to jump you right then and there…"


End file.
